One of Those Days
by cavanaugh-girl
Summary: FormerOneShot Post Dreamland. Nothing serious, just doing what I can to refrain from any homework activity. What can I say? It's supposed to be mildly amusing..so let me know if it is or isn't. Thank you! FINAL Ch 4 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters…I just use and abuse them for my own personal fun.**

A/N: Ok so this is post Dreamland, the episode that aired on 1/29/06. I was typing my essay and this came out instead.

It's just my take on what should have happened, no just kidding…I just got this idea and went with it, but I _was_ doing homework ;

Enjoy.

"_I don't just want to be a rebound guy."_

"_Too soon."_

She was tossing and turning in her bed. _Come on what the hell does he want? We're both single, we've passed the awkward sexual tension…what.does.he.want?_

She got out of her bed knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep in the short two hours she had left before she had to go back to work. She sat down in front of the TV, _no, no, dumb show; don't know this show, oh naked people. Hm naked people doing weird stuff. Ok I've seen enough. _She turned off the TV and moved into the kitchen. _Let's see; leftover Chinese, leftover pizza, god story of my life leftover everything it seems._

She slammed the fridge shut, _ok who would be up at this hour? Bug?_ _No, he's working. Lily then? God, not in the mood to be analyzed right now. Nigel? He's with Bug…lucky bastard. Garret? No he should be with Abby. Woody…he has to be up. I mean he just dropped me off. Well then Woody it is…I probably should just go over, I have a feeling he won't take my call._

As she drove to his apartment she was rationalizing her behavior, _why not? We're friends…yeah why not…_

She found herself outside his apartment twenty minutes later. _Ok just knock…what's the worst he can do, throw me out?_

It took him a while to open the door. With each second that went by she felt less sure of her being there was such a _great _idea after all. He finally opened the door.

"Jordan…what are you doing here? You should be asleep," he said as he yawned.

"Yeah about that, I couldn't really sleep so here I am tada," she tried to joke her way in.

"Very funny," he didn't seem to be very amused, "for your information I was just getting ready to _sleep_. I have to get up in a few and I really no really need the rest Jordan."

"Ah come on, you're going to kick me out, again?"

"Jordan…" his face slightly colored, she didn't know if it was from anger or shame but was sorry the second she said it.

"Geez sorry I didn't mean it that way," she said as she brushed passed him into his apartment. "Well _you_ go to bed and _I'll _watch TV. You need to get that beauty sleep, right so good night," she said with a smirk.

"You're going to sit there and watch _TV_? You came all the way here to just watch TV and then go to work?" he said in disbelief.

"God you're skills as a detective are really _amazing_. Well believe it or not, my TV is broke yeah _kaput_. So I _had _to come here.

He really thought he was going to have an aneurysm or something. "Jordan, since when do you care about TV so much for heavens sake? Is this about before? Listen if that's what gotten you to act all oh I don't know _crazy_ then we can talk about it…in the morning. So why don't you go ahead and…"

"Finally Woody, we can agree on something, you sleep…me watch TV…night" she gave him and sat down in front of the TV.

He stood there not knowing what to do…he didn't know what to say or think either. _The woman has really lost it._ Finally his sleep got the better of him, he decided to go to bed knowing that he could handle whatever curveball she would throw at him better if he was somewhat rested.

Woody hit the snooze button at least three times before he decided to roll out off bed. It was only when he was getting dressed that he remembered the night…better yet the few hours before. _Jordan. _He went into the living room…empty…she wasn't there anymore. Just when he thought he must've dreamt it he saw a note on the counter.

_Hey, made you some coffee. Went to work, see you._

_PS: don't you think 600 channels are a bit excessive?_

He chuckled, _only Jordan could cause me to have a nervous breakdown one minute and make me laugh the next_,he thought. _Oh…this is going to be a long day…yep it's going to be one of those days. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters…I just use and abuse them for my own personal fun.**_

**_Ok you guys asked for it…here it is. Not my fault if it's not as good as the 1st chapter (lol yeah I actually liked it ;)_**

_Special thanks to peridotstone823, gossipgirl1031, lilHPfreak, wjobsessed, AthenaIceGoddess, Callieach, Sunny2006, WIWJ for reviewing. You guys rock! On a side not this was a Oneshot! Lol wasn't supposed to write more, but I changed my mind after the kind (blush) reviews…so let me know what you guys think …..enjoy_

Noon. He was wondering if he should call her, just to check up on her. The night before was nothing out of the ordinary…well in Jordan's case at least…but still it would put him at ease. Then again he didn't want to go through all _that_ again. _Oh what the hell_ he thought, _I need to check on something anyways. See it's not a social call…it's work,_ he grinned knowing that he wasn't fooling anyone least of all himself.

"Nige? What is _that_!"

"Jordan!" Nigel practically yelled, "I'm so glad _you_ are here. I tried Bug but I didn't think he would be able to appreciate something like this. Right well now on with the case," he had a devilish smirk on his face as he went on, "we have here a male, Caucasian, age 36 and last but certainly not least…there seems to be a bumper sticking out of his uhm shall I say _ass_? He was quite amused with himself.

"Nigel…it is _still_ too early for this," she said as she joined him closer to where the body was.

They had seen some weird and gruesome things in their line of work but this one…this one was just weird. As they were deliberating over the body, the detective in charge joined them.

"So…there are just _so_ many ways I can go with this," he jokingly said.

"Seely, a little respect here," Jordan replied. She quickly glanced at Nigel letting him know she was joking. "Clearly the man has suffered a lot." Usually she wouldn't make light of the situation like this but usually the body wasn't on Boston's most wanted list.

Seely taken aback by her reply fired back, "Dr. Cavanaugh are you on medication or something? I'm not sure you recognize our man here, Bobby Gomez aka Hitman-never-misses-his-target, wanted for a dozen murders…that we know of?"

She sighed, "geez what is it with you people, do you check in your sense of humor once you get the badge?"

Unsure and quite frankly not interested where she was coming from, he decided to let it drop, "ok I'll go do _something _right now…anything…so you two just do your thing I'll be around."

Nigel's radar was going berserk, "well that was certainly interesting, care to enlighten me love?"

"Uh it's nothing really just had a long night…wait no it was a long 2 hours," she added for comical relief without being very successful.

"Oh all right then let's get on with it then. _So_…wonder what happened to deal old Bobby here?"

After about twenty minutes they were done processing the scene of the crime and were set to return to the morgue. Meanwhile Woody was sitting in Jordan's office contemplating the meaning of life or so it seemed to Garret as he was watching in from the doorway. "Find any answers?" he said startling the detective.

"Oh what…sorry no…huh?" he managed to say as he quickly rose to his feet. "Yeah no…I was just sitting," he grinned sheepishly like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh would have never guessed that," he said somewhat amused. "She's not here by the way….field call…should be back any minute now."

"Oh _good_…I mean…I'll just wait here then," he said as he motioned to the couch.

"You do that now," he said as he walked away thinking _oh man this is going to be one of those days._

Garret was right, moments after he left Woody to continue pondering, Jordan and Nigel literally burst out of the elevator.

"Ok, ok I got one more…a man walks into a bar…"

"Nigel," she tried to interrupt him, "Nigel! Seriously I'm sorry I even asked…but please…please no more bar jokes ok?"

When she saw the disappointed look on his face she relented, "ok never mind just one more then…one," she added for emphasis, "and you're going to have to wait till after I'm done with the autopsy."

"Whatever you say love…you won't regret it," he said looking like a child at Disneyland.

_Oh I just might,_ she thought, _yeah it's going to be a long day for sure._

She ran into Garret as she walked to the women's locker room, "hey Gar, looking good today."

He gave her a smile, "Jordan Jordan Jordan…I haven't had a laugh in a little while now but seeing you too always brings a smile to my face…and I'm not necessarily laughing with you," he added. Noting the quizzical look on her face he went on to give her a clue, "your office that's all I'm going to say…have fun." And he left her standing more confused than ever.

Woody again rose to his feet as the door opened, "Jordan," he said sounding a bit surprised for someone who had spent the greater part of the afternoon waiting for her. "I was just sitting…" he slightly colored.

"Oh well great to know. So what brings you down here? Oh wait did I forget to give you a file or something," she said as she rushed to her desk in search of a file that wasn't there.

"What? Oh no nothing like that. I just came by to you know…well I don't know. I just don't Jordan; I'm at my wits end here…clueless…" he would have gone on to show her his talent in one-liners when she stopped him.

"Ok, ok," she said while gesturing him to stop, "I think it's safe to assume that you don't know, now am I going to regret asking you what it is that you don't know, cause I got this strange case that I'm just about to start on."

"Yeah…you probably will, hell I probably will regret it," he said as he diverted his eyes from his face so she wouldn't notice the hurt look. So what's this case you mentioned," he went on to say in an attempt to change the subject.

She immediately smiled as she remembered the strange circumstances surrounding the body of Bobby Gomez, "oh man you have to see this," she said as she motioned him into trace.

"Wait isn't there some sort of protocol against this kind of show and tell stuff?"

"Ah Woody come on, I'm sure you'll hear all about it once you get back to the station."

He continued his protest until they reached trace. As soon as he stepped in he wanted to back out again.

"Not pretty Jordan! Why am I here again?" he said as he desperately tried not to look at the body.

She glanced over to Nigel who silently wondering the same thing. "I just thought you might want to tell the _boys_ about this at the station, you know," she tried her best not to burst out in laughter. She knew he was squeamish about these kinds of things. Although he wasn't as bad as a couple of years ago, it always still got to him.

"Well now that I have my water cooler story for the day, I'll get going." He nodded in Nigel's direction who returned his gesture and left.

Jordan didn't really get a goodbye but considering what she just pulled, she wasn't expecting him to do so. She was however expecting the third degree from Nigel but he didn't seem to bite.

"Hey Nige, what gives?" she said as her curiosity got the better of her.

"What gives what love?" he innocently replied. Little did she know that he was planning his _attack_ carefully.

"Did you not see what just happened here? Me…Woody…this?"

"Oh yeah that…what are you exactly up to now Jordan Cavanaugh!" he said sternly.

She paused, "wha…nothing! I'm just having a few weird days that's all."

"A few? Honey you're the poster child for weird," he jokingly said.

"Nigel," she laughed, "I think you need to reexamine that statement."

He thought about it for a second and then smiled, "well maybe so but we'll hear _all_ about it after work. You…me…some alcoholic beverages and last but not least…the joke.

He got her cornered; "oh all right you're too sneaky for your own good you know. Let's finish up and get on with it."

They worked the rest of the day without any mention of the previous events…that was being saved for later.

**A/N: Remember to review now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own em…**

"Jordan…"

"Nigel…"

"Jordan…"

"Nigel…so we got the name part down."

"Come on love don't be like this, something is up…I can feel it. On with it then let's get it out in the open."

"I don't think I'm nearly drunk enough for that just yet."

He gave her a smile, "let's work on that then shall we." He went to get another round of drinks.

Meanwhile Jordan was sitting at the table thinking of what to say without saying too much.

"Here we are then…enough to knock out a sailor. Drink up love."

So she did, "listen Nige I don't know what to tell you."

"Don't know? You just broke up with your boyfriend and you're back to doing that _thing _again with Woody…you can always start there…"

"Fine Nige you asked for it. Last night when Woody dropped me off home I asked him to come in and he said no…there satisfied?"

"Bloody hell! Is that what this is all about?"

"Like that's not enough? Ok well he didn't just say no, he said he didn't want to be the rebound guy…and I…well I just left it at that."

"Oh lord no wonder, ok darling…sweetheart I know you have an opinion on just about everything…I've heard it. So why didn't you just tell him that he's _not_."

"I just don't know, it's too soon, I mean I said it and he didn't deny it…he thinks it's too soon as well."

"He said that?"

"No, I said it but he didn't deny it…it was just…"

"It's hard."

"And painful Nige... I can't have him reject me again, once was more than enough."

"Ok you know how I stand in all this so I just want to say one thing, what happened earlier today?"

"It just seemed like old times almost and frankly I don't know why I did that, I just did."

"Alright we can leave it at that but for poor Woodrow's sake let's try and behave," he gave her a nod and a smile.

"Thanks Nige, I appreciate this."

"What getting you drunk? Well pleasure was all mine. Love, anytime you need to talk just call me."

"Let's get out of here then, we got work tomorrow. Garret will have my head if I'm late."

"Sure glad _he's_ dealing with some of his problems."

"If you're hinting at something I'll have you know that I'm choosing not to hear it."

They left the little bar they were at and took a cab since they were both drinking.

Once Jordan got home she sat down and thought about her talk with Nigel. _Seriously what am I doing? He didn't really need to see that today. Nigel was right I should have let him know he's not a rebound…I should've let him talk! Oh god what a mess. _She dozed off with these thoughts running in her mind.

"Morning Bug, what have we here?" Nigel seemingly wasn't really affected by last nights drinking.

"Nothing much, ok I'm going to ask you a question." _Don't make me regret this._

"Oh goody, Christmas came early this year…I'm all ears."

"Ok do you think hm no…wait is there the possibility uh…what are the chances that…that…"

"Oh on with it then."

"Just never mind, I should get back to work." He said as he walked away.

"No wait," Nigel pulled on his arm and made him stop, "wait Bug sorry, now what's _bugging_ you?" He couldn't help himself/

"Oh go to hell you lanky Brit." This time he really did leave leaving Nigel alone in trace.

_I really do enjoy working here, what with Jordan and now Bug there's never a dull day's of work. Hmm now what do we have here?_ The tall Brit went about his work, _I'll let him cool down before I go make my apologies. It's a pity though…too bad Lily won't have him…they'd make such a cute couple together._

Meanwhile Jordan was sitting in her office thinking about her actions in the last couple of days. Now that Pollack was gone nothing should be standing in her way…the way that leads to Woody. She was thinking of calling him and setting the record straight once and for all…of course the only thing that was in her way was herself.

It was no secret to anyone that nine out of ten times she was in trouble because of her own doing. _This was number ten for sure_, she thought. The only way she knew how to solve it was to do something drastic, something that didn't involve a lot of thought. She was going to see him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own em…**

Seely and Woody were standing by the water cooler talking about the formers' case.

"So then we found this guy with…"

"Yeah Seely spare me…I already have the visual engraved on my eyelids ok."

"Pretty crazy huh, bet you didn't see stuff like this back on the farm."

"Oh brother, ok well this has been extremely fun but I got to get back to work now." He said making a mock sad face.

"Hey Woods."

He turned to see Jordan with a devilish smile on her face, "no no no no…not today ok not today."

She tried to look somewhat earnest, "What I didn't do anything yet."

"Ah but you will, you always do and today I just can't deal with it what between Seely here and you and your…god no not today…" he went to his office once he was done.

Seely of course could not let an opportunity like this pass, "you know if you keep this up much longer I really think he'll run back to Wisconsin."

"Oh shut up Seely, just slither away will you." She walked away to Woody's office and knocked.

"I come in peace…cross my heart."

"Jordan what is it?"

She stepped inside and sat down and mumbled something.

He arched his eyebrow; _did she say what I think she said? No it can't be…_ "What was that, I couldn't hear you?" She repeated herself again and had her eyes fixed on the floor. "You're going to have to speak up a bit Jordan," he had heard it the second time but it was his turn now to tease her.

"God I said I'M SORRY WOODY," she was looking straight at him now.

"Oh that's what I thought you said, had to make sure you know. Well don't worry about it just let's not do that again."

"Do what…" the way she said it made both of them question what they were really talking about here. "I mean I'll try not to do something crazy like that again," she added quickly.

Here they were again.

"So you want to grab a bite to eat then?" he asked her.

"No…we're not finished yet."

"We're not? Oh god what else?"

"I've done the rebound thing before and you're not it."

He felt like he was hit in the face for a moment, "What…I'm not the rebound you say?"

"God Woody you're really slow you know. How in the hell did you consider yourself a rebound?"

"Ok I had more than enough reasons here."

"I asked you to come inside last night like I've done so many times in the past. I didn't ask you to come in and sleep with me."

"Well what am I supposed to think then? You broke up with your boyfriend after we had slept together and then I was asked inside. I'm clueless about a lot of things alright but I know that you didn't ask me in just to talk."

"Well…well what if you're wrong? I might have."

"Seriously Jordan? I don't think you're ready to talk…after everything that went down you avoided the subject and now I'm supposed to believe that you wanted to talk…sorry doesn't fly."

_God that stings…_ "Fair enough I suppose just don't think I would ever use you as a rebound."

"Don't give me any reason to and I won't, easy as that."

"So can we go back to being friends then…like we were becoming right before the Inn-thing."

"I suppose so…guess its back like old times literally. You, me, and that thing in the middle that we won't touch with a twenty foot pole."

"Not until we both figure out what we want at least."

"How did I get involved in all this? I seem to recall that I got it figured out…"

"Not quite Woody…this is not going to be labeled all on me. You made mistakes as well."

"Yeah I know…but you were right about one thing though."

"And what's that?"

"It's too soon."

She couldn't believe what she had just heard him say, "I'm not following you…"

"I have been waiting for you since I don't even remember when…and you right now don't know what you want. I don't want to be the rebound ok and if I go with it right now I will be."

"Ok that's fair enough I guess. So where are we now?"

"Ball's in your court Jor, where are we?"

"On our way to get lunch…"

"Sounds good…don't know why but feel like a game of ping pong right now."

"I didn't know you played."

"Hm neither did I…guess it's never too late to learn a new trick…you can be my new ping pong buddy Jor."

"Ha sure let's go I'm hungry now."

"That's right let's eat, you're going to need all your strength."

THE END…..for real this time…..

**A/N: This is the last chapter (for now until I get convinced otherwise. Lol please don't do that…for my own sanity)….open endings are a b!tch I know but fitting for this one I think. It started out as an oneshot anyways so this is REALLY it lol. I had something in mind that could've been said in one chapter…it's really painful for my brain when I need to stretch that out over multiple chapters.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks for the kind reviews…in no particular order special thanks to Callieach, WJobsessed, Drumbum, WJ foreva, WIWJ, Sunny2006, Rae112, gryffingirl77, Peridotstone823, Gossipgirl031, lilHPfreak, AthenaIceGoddess, Horsefreak-08,**

**lol sorry WJobsessed I'm sure it still doesn't make sense to you….**


End file.
